bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu Stars Reviews
Rate the Tahu Stars set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 Brought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Tahu is one of the final six Bionicle Sets, and a really good one. If you buy all Six you can add their Golden armor to him to make the Golden Bionicle. He must wear this armor in order to save the universe from destruction by Teridax. But can he find it??? The are sized masks are really good, plus he comes with two Kanohi masks. Also the Armor fits perfectly and doesn't fall off like it does on Vastus*. Cool feet, he can actually stand up. Pros * Great Color Scheme * New colored Flame * Resized Kanohi * Golden Armor (comes with two Kanohi) * Av-Matoran head! Cons * Little bit Pricey * Too small * Could have added armor to the legs Overview This is one of the best sets ever. A 9/10 for Tahu, but the fact that he is one of the last Bionicle's I will ever buy is a big thing. The golden armor is a really good feature and I would advise everyone to buy him. Review 2 By Pros *New shaped Hau: It's more streamlined to fit the Av-Matoran head and looks a lot better. *Color scheme: a lot like the original, is very stylish, looks good and just makes him seem to similar. *Feet: Lego could easily have used the original feet and it would have saved half the production costs (2 pieces on this version) but this version seems better. *Hands: Finally! A Toa with the right kind of hands. *Orange limbs: The arms have only been released in orange before with Sahmad in the Baranus V7 set, which means this version is a cheaper way of buying the same piece and is much better for MOCing. *Golden Hau: Again, good for MOCing, looks more like Lhikan's version and is more professional. *Sword: It looks a lot like the Flame Sword used by Ackar*, granted, but the sword is actually slightly recolored and is one of the only three 'two colored' pieces in the Stars series. (The others being the Skrall*'s Tribal Blade shoulders and the Rahkshi of Heat Vision's *'s spine spikes.) Cons *He is the same height as the Toa Mata he was reduced to but... seriously... he deserves to be a lot bigger. *Silver handle: The silver breaks the color scheme. Why Lego didn't just recolor the Nuva Shoulder red or give him the 'already released with other sets' orange Nuva shoulder piece we may never know. Summary All in all, Tahu Stars is quite a good set. He had a great color scheme, he looks a lot like the good old fashioned Tahu and he is great for MOCing uses... If you want to build a Matoran 8/10. Review #3 By [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) Pros *Flame sword is a win *Comes with two Haus (a gold and red) both of which can be used on a metru head. *Feet and armor is nice since not many red armor pieces are released, and not many plain red feet either. Cons *Over priced *Just as small as his original mata form but with less pieces and a high price *Silver pommel ruins the color scheme *Non Bendable limbs, and Agori/av matoran torso is never good for most MOCs. Overall Overall the set gives some very nice pieces but the Stars sets willl never have the same quality as their previous sets. If you have to pick a stars set to buy Tahu probably gives you the most for your buck. Review 4 You know, [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 06:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pros *It's Tahu. *It's got a Hau that connects to the metru heads better. *It's got a golden Hau. *More red. *It's an improvement on the previous Mata Tahu. Cons *What? A Matoran-sized Toa? *Money, money, money. *Shun the silver. It destroys the colour scheme. *I don't really like those torsos anymore. *1 pieced limbs. Overall This is what the original Tahu Mata shouldv'e looked like. Minus the silver piece. But, the one pieced limbs and the torso kinda ruins the build. Overall it loks alright, but discussing it in detail, it's bad in my opinion. 7/10 Review 5 By:--[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 22:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Pros * It resembles the classic Tahu from 2001 * Good color scheme * Good weapon Cons * Legs are too big and arms too short * Base of sword would of looked better in bronze than silver * Head in kinda small * Sword way too big (almost all tall as him) Overall An ok set but could of been better. 6/10 Review #6 By SlizerLord Pros *Large Sword *Green Av-Matoran Head *Nuva shoulder piece *Unique armor pieces *Wide feet (for stability) Cons *Non-bendable elbows/knees *Head cannot look down very far Conclusion A decent set overall. I personally would have preferred it if his left hand had been the original claw his Toa Mata form had. Score: 4/5 Review #7 by User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Tahu has been the poster boy of BIONICLE since Day One. Of course, he has matured a great deal since then, and he and his friends now face something a bit bigger than a couple of rusty-masked Rahi: the fate of two universes. Is he up to the task? Or will he peter out like a candle? Pros * Finally looks like his pre-Mistika self. * New sword is AWESOME! * New, elongated Hau * Back to old colour scheme! Yayy! * He has been cured of his pinkeye. * Awesome gold variant included with his old red mask, which can double as the Golden Kanohi if you weren't around to get that. Cons * He has been cursed with those crappy, stubby little 90• arms, which are absolutely useless unless he's running for his life (not very Tahu-esque), and look like he's constipated if you try to pose him in a casual stance. Please fire the guy who designed this arm. PLEASE. * He is now a midget with boxing gloves. * Bit of a hunch. Overall? 8/10 While poseability sucks for this guy, the leader of the original 6 Toa looks great back in full flamin' armor, and is pure classicness reincarnated. Buy him! Category:Reviews Category:2010 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets